


I Trust You

by Kenocka



Series: Adventures In Etrua [3]
Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenocka/pseuds/Kenocka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mewtwo opens up to his friend Dante and reveals more of his past to the gym leader than he has to anyone else. It is a deciding factor in their relationship with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> _"Telepathic talking."_ _'Thinking to one's self.'_

It was strange for Mewtwo to have a place to come back to, to have a place to reliably lay his head when the elements were too rough or he was too lazy to deal with them. Although he had at first felt awkward when his visits had begun now he was at peace with his straying to and from Dante’s residence at his leisure. The trainer was even kind enough to allow him to rifle through his kitchen for food though out of courtesy Mewtwo did not do so often. It was what the psychic was doing right now and was the reason he had pulled an ugly look onto his face. A swift sniff of a clear plastic jug had him jerking his head away from it and quickly replacing the plastic cap. 

 _“Dante this milk is four days old. Why do you still have it in your refrigerator?”_ Mewtwo’s face pulled into even more of a grimace and he bared his teeth at the spoiled drink in distaste for the waste smell that wouldn’t leave his sensitive nose. 

Dante glanced up from his typewriter across the room. “I guess I forgot to throw it out,” he admitted, a bit sheepish. “It’s been busy at the gym of late. Do you mind throwing it out for me?” 

Secretly Dante was thankful that Mewtwo had found it and not Rae. She would have berated him for hours about not eating things when they were fresh. Mewtwo was more likely to just sniff and throw the carton away. 

With his lips pulled back into a disgusted snarl, Mewtwo levitated the soured milk just inches away from his hand as he turned towards the sink to dump it. The ripe, foul smell briefly floated in the air until the faucet’s water was flicked onto full blast to carry it away. Mewtwo gagged loudly for a moment, bent over at the waist, before controlling himself and standing upright. 

_“You are lucky that I discovered this before it mutated and gained life.”_

The comment brought a wry smile to Dante’s lips. “Afraid that it’d be smarter than you?” he quipped. “No wonder you were so quick to throw it out.” 

Still grinning, the gym leader turned back to his typewriter, trying to ignore the inevitable retort from the psycat. His eyes flickered across the paper, trying to find where he’d left off, but his curiosity got the better of him. “So how was the trip?” Dante asked lightly. He’d always avoided asking exactly where Mewtwo had gone, but getting a few details was always nice. 

 _“It would express more intelligence than you at the very least,”_  Mewtwo fired back with an audible and dismissive snort. _“It was cold this time and I left my cloak here I think.”_   He went back to rummaging through the refrigerator and stood back up with more wasted food in hand.  

 _“Itadakimasu, friend,”_ he said sarcastically without any bite to his words,  _“I found the food you must have left in here for me last time. Do you know how to clean?”_

Ordinarily Dante might have made some comment about leaving the mess for Mewtwo to clean up, but the turn of phrase that the psycat had made gave him pause. He’d never really tried to guess at Mewtwo’s place of origin, but “ _Itadakimasu_ “ was a phrase he’d only really heard Kanto inhabitants use. Was Mewtwo from that region? 

Dante tried to shake the thought off, but now that the idea had been planted in his mind he was remembering other things he’d heard - rumors from Kanto about some kind of mysterious, powerful Pokemon that no one knew anything about and that hadn’t been registered in the Pokedex. He trusted Mewtwo’s reasons for being vague about his homeland and his past, but curiosity got the better of Dante. 

“I haven’t heard that phrase outside of Kanto very often,” Dante said, trying to sound nonchalant. “Is that your way of letting me know where you’ve been?” He didn’t try to hide his thoughts at all - if Mewtwo really wanted to know, at least he’d see that Dante had no ill intentions. 

Ah, a slip due to sarcasm and it was a slip that Dante recognized for some reason. How many times had he encountered someone from Kanto? He was a Gym Leader and more than that, a writer that did do research from time to time. Mewtwo couldn’t decide whether or not to deny the claim or not and waffled over a decision before abruptly making one on the fly. 

 _“It is where I was born,”_   Mewtwo answered warily, now concentrating on the human’s brain and emotional state with more of his energy. The man seemed intrigued and hesitant.  _‘Respectful of my privacy but open to conversation,’_   mused the psycat. 

He had expected Mewtwo to give some kind of cryptic comment in response, not blatant confirmation of his place of origin. “I see,” Dante mused, even as his conspiracy theories went into overdrive. There were certainly Pokemon that were only found in Kanto - and rare ones too - but if Mewtwo really was from the region, he could very well be the shadow Pokemon from the rumors. It was certainly true that Dante had never seen anything like Mewtwo before. 

Curiosity and a desire to respect his friend’s privacy warred within Dante. Mewtwo had to be at least gathering some telepathic information from him by now - would he keep answering, knowing what Dante suspected? In the end, the gym leader decided to compromise.

“How was it growing up there?” he said with feigned disinterest. The question was hopefully vague enough that Mewtwo wouldn’t feel threatened by it. 

 _“It was not an entirely happy childhood, if it can be called that.”_   Mewtwo kept his tone curt and succinct, betraying is dislike for his past in his clipped words.  _“I was not created for any reasons that can be considered respectable and the man that brought me into this world did it out of his maddening grief for his daughter.”_

Mewtwo’s tone grew more sour. “ _The man that funded my creation did it because he is a power-obsessed maniac that wanted to take over the world. There was a long period of time in which I questioned myself and the reason for my continuation of life but then again I understand that to be the norm for most people, sans the creation part.”_

Dante could only blink in surprise. He’d been expecting a polite dismissal, maybe a few cryptic comments, but not a full-on life story. Where had all  _that_ come from?  _Maybe he’s been looking for someone to unload on_ , the Gym Leader mused.

It took Dante a few seconds to fully process everything that had been said. By his own words, Mewtwo had been “created” - as if from a lab, and not being actually born. That by itself was interesting, but the second part was almost more intriguing: “ _The man that funded my creation did it because he is a power-obsessed maniac that wanted to take over the world._ “ There were more than a few nutjobs that desired world power, but Team Rocket had been almost exclusively a blight on the Kanto region a few years back. Could it be that their leader had tried to  _create_  a legendary Pokemon? And he succeeded? 

There were more than a dozen questions spinning in Dante’s head, but he shut them all out. His friend had told him more than enough, and Dante wasn’t sure if he wanted to push Mewtwo any further. “I see,” he responded politely, inclining his head slightly. He kept an air of interest about him, but refused from making any queries. If the psycat wanted to keep talking, he would. 

 _“Just ask Dante,”_   said Mewtwo, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes tightly. He let his arm drop and turned to face the man and the cautious and careful way Dante’s mind was holding itself in check made him soften his tone although it was still dry.  _“I know that you’re curious and I’d rather not ramble through my vocabulary aimlessly.”_

Mewtwo was proving himself full of surprises today. The cat had always been so secretive about himself, so unwilling to let even the most mundane of hints about his life slip away. And yet, here he was, politely inviting Dante to ask any questions he wanted. For a moment the gym leader hesitated, trying to figure out if Mewtwo was speaking honestly, but the Pokemon’s words were blunt with truth. 

“Well then,” Dante began, somewhat uncomfortable. He pulled a chair out from the chess table, dropping into it heavily. “For starters, am I correct in assuming that the man who had you created is a Rocket member? I can’t think of any other organization in Kanto who’s looking for world domination.”

 _“Yes,”_   he said, jaw tight at the thought of Giovanni. He kept his tail still, lashing it around would only knock things from the counter and Dante’s kitchen had done nothing to deserve that kind of mistreatment.  _“My creation was funded by their leader Giovanni himself.”_

He nodded. It made a twisted sort of sense, he supposed. Why bother with going after a legendary Pokemon when you could bio-engineer one to do your work for you? Mewtwo being artificial would also explain a few of the psycat’s physical quirks - though Dante couldn’t figure out how exactly Rocket had created him. Was cloning involved? Or perhaps very intense biological engineering.

“How’d they lose you, then?” he asked. “I’m assuming they didn’t just let you go.”

 _“I destroyed the facility that I was being housed in,”_ Mewtwo said with no regret in his voice.  _“I made a few bad decisions after that and was originally intending to live in Johto before my whereabouts were discovered by Giovanni again. I.. erased his memory of myself and all events surrounding my creation.”_

Dante’s first, admittedly cavalier thought was that it must be convenient to be a telepath. His second was that Mewtwo was far more dangerous than he’d ever assumed. It was likely that the psycat had killed, mindwiped, and manipulated more beings than Dante knew - a somewhat disturbing notion. For the first time, Dante felt himself lucky to be on Mewtwo’s good side.

“That’s… quite a tale,” he said, trying to strangle his sudden unease. “And after that, you traveled here? To Etrua?”

Fear was nearly tangible to Mewtwo’s admittedly weak empathic senses but it was also easily smelled by him. He winced. He hadn’t meant to make Dante fear him. That the man was afraid of him was only natural. Dante was human and not even a psychic one at that. He had no special powers of his own to defend himself with.

 _“Yes. I wandered in other regions and then came here. Your Hydreigon is the reason I didn’t leave as quickly as I did the others.”_   The joke was told flatly as Mewtwo’s own discomfort made him squirm internally.  _“I apologize for not being honest with you._

“It’s alright,” Dante said quickly. “After all, if you really didn’t want me to know something, I suppose I wouldn’t be able to remember it now.” The jest was meant to be lighthearted, but sounded a lot worse to Dante’s ears once told in the open. He inwardly cringed.

“Sorry, that was in poor form, I think. At any rate, I am glad you’ve told me now.” He sized the cat up, a grin twitching to life at the corner of his mouth. “I guess now I know why’ve you been so mysteriously secretive now.” 

 _“It’s fine.”_   Mewtwo felt apprehension lift away from his shoulders and subtly breathed a sigh in relief. He wouldn’t have been overly shocked if Dante hadn’t immediately come around but at least he seemed to be trying to understand. It was more than Mewtwo had hoped for. 

 _“I can trust you,”_   he smirked at that truth,  _“if I couldn’t then you would not have been given an answer at all.”_

 _'_ “ _I can trust you.” '_

It was a strange thing to hear Mewtwo say, but it brought a genuine smile to Dante’s lips. The psycat had always been so coy, so furtive, and so unwilling to discuss his goings-on that Dante has almost accepted never knowing his friend’s story. To be told to his face that he was trusted… well, it was more than he had expected.

“I appreciate it,” he said gladly, meeting the ‘cat’s eyes. “Though I may be hard-pressed to keep it a secret from Rae. Arceus knows that woman never stops prying if she knows I’ve got a secret.”

 _“Do not let on that you have a secret then,”_   Mewtwo said, his mouth somewhere between a smirk and a small smile.  _“She has no psychic abilities to foil your secret-keeping. You will be fine.”_

“You say that now, but sometimes I swear that woman is psychic,” Dante said with mock worry. “She tends to figure these things out regardless of how good my poker face is.” 

There was still a lot Mewtwo hadn’t told him - that much was obvious - but Dante didn’t feel the need to press further. He’d gotten more than he’d expected. “I suppose I should probably start cleaning out that fridge then, huh?”

Mewtwo conceded that point in Rae’s favor. On more than one occasion she had seemingly known what either of the two were thinking. She called it a woman’s intuition. Mewtwo called it scary and jokingly gave her a wide berth. 

_“Preferably before anything gains sentience and support from the freezer mold and revolts against us.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a RP between my best friend and I over on our RP blogs projectmewtwo (me) and halloftriumph (him). He's agreed to let me publish it here. 
> 
> I cannot speak Japanese. I used the internet to look up what _itadakimasu_ means and I'm sure we all know how reliable that is. It was meant to be used in sarcasm however if I have used the wrong word/phrase then please, please _**politely tell me**_ so that I may make the correction!


End file.
